1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switches for vehicles and, in particular, to a construction of a lever switch for a vehicle, in which a pivoting knob is disposed at an extremity of a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lever switch for a vehicle is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,262. This conventional lever switch has a pivoting manipulation knob mounted by inserting an extremity of a shaft into it, and a driving toothed-wheel mounted by inserting another extremity of the shaft into the driving toothed-wheel. With this construction, movement of the pivoting knob is transmitted to a switching contact portion through the driving toothed-wheel.
However, the conventional toothed-wheel described above is a member separated from the shaft, which increases the number of parts and the number of mounting steps, giving rise to an increased cost of manufacturing the lever switch.